Dime Emma
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: One-Shot inspirado en las fantasias de Emma-sin-filtro del fic "El poder de la Daga". Season 1. SWAN QUEEN. M (contenido sexual)


One-Shot inspirado en las fantasías descriptas por la Emma-sin-filtro de mi otro fic "El poder de la daga". Completa y absolutamente M (M++ xD). SWAN QUEEN con contenido sexual.

 **Dedicado a mis lectoras del fic mencionado por dejar sus maravillosos comentarios y reírse mucho que era lo que yo quería lograr en definitiva.**

OUAT le pertenece a sus creadores y nada más que ello. Yo los tomó en préstamo para mis fantasias…XD

 _ **Dime Emma**_

-¿¡PERO QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES!? – un torbellino rubio entró furioso a la alcaldía de Storybrooke sin golpear la puerta. Más bien lo contrario, por poco no la tiró abajo del portazo que dio.

Regina levantó la vista de sus papeles – una persona mucho mejor educada que usted, posiblemente – le dijo sin levantarse de su asiento.

-No se hagas la tonta Alcaldesa Mills – la amenazó Emma con el rostro furioso – sabe muy bien que lo que ha hecho ha sido por pura saña – dio un golpe en el escritorio.

-Escúcheme bien salvaje – espetó Regina – como le haga daño a mi mobiliario lo pagará con su propio sueldo ¿me entendió?

-Oh, claro, de todas maneras ha reducido tanto el presupuesto operativo del sheriff que ni siquiera puedo utilizar el coche, mucho menos pagar su mobiliario de caoba – Emma se enderezó un su lugar – esto es personal, por mucho que diga que la crisis obliga a ajustarse sabe que solo está atacando mis posibilidades, acaso no le importa la seguridad.

-¿Cuál seguridad? Arrastrar a Leroy hasta su casa cuando la lía en lo de la abuela – Regina meneó la cabeza - ¿Tan egocéntrica es usted que cree que un asunto oficial se maneja de forma subjetiva? –se puso por fin de pie mientras dejaba a un lado sus papeles del día - ¿se atreve a contradecir la decisión de la autoridad principal?

Caminó hasta Emma e inconscientemente se acomodó la falda de tubo que llevaba, alisando la arruga que se había formado por estar sentada. Traslado su mano desde su abdomen hasta el borde de su falda con indescriptible lentitud. Emma no conseguía separar su mirada del gesto ni por un instante, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Cómo podía alguien tan exasperante ser tan sexy al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que digo… es que este asunto es – Regina movió su cabeza y su corto cabello despidió perfume a un poco de miel y otro de lilas, a Emma se le secó la garganta. "Vine aquí a enfadarme con ella, no a desearla" – personal... – concluyó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué yo, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, tendría algo personal con usted Señorita Swan? – Regina soltó un bufido irónico – usted no es nada en esta historia, es un punto y coma, esa clase de cosas que pocas veces se interpretan como se debe y solo pasan desapercibidas– se acercaba peligrosamente a Emma mientras espetaba palabra tras palabra, muchas de las cuales Emma prácticamente bebía involuntariamente de su boca – lo último que quisiera sería algo personal con alguien tan insufrible como usted ¿Me entiende Señorita Swan?

-Ya no más – dijo de repente la rubia y hasta que la morena pudo ni siquiera asimilarlo su espalda estaba contra la pared de su despacho en un singular agarre de Emma que sin ser agresivo era intenso.

-¿Eh? Pero ¿qué es lo que hace Señorit…? – quiso decir algo más pero solo pudo ahogar un grito cuando Emma arrancó todos los botones de su camisa de un tirón exponiendo su sujetado blanco a la intemperie y atrapándola otra vez – ¡suélteme idiota…!

Los labios de Emma la obligaron a abrir primero los ojos y luego forcejeó con el agarre desesperadamente. Pero lejos de refrenarse, la sheriff le dio un mordisco en el labio inferior y luego tiró suavemente de él. Soltó los dientes y los remplazó por una tibia lengua que hizo que Regina diera un respingo involuntario y abriera más la boca. Lo siguiente que pudo comprobar fue como una lengua habilidosa e inclemente se colaba por su boca, y esa sheriff que tantas molestias le estaba causando la apretaba contra la pared con fuerza, invadiéndola con un calor inesperado. Calor que se hizo más y más aparatoso a medida que se rindió a la evidencia. Quería rozar esa lengua. Estaba desenado tomar control del beso y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que Emma no lo notara, para que siguiera pensando que la estaba forzando.

-Ya no aguanto más sin mostrarte como me excitas – soltó Emma contra sus labios con una mezcla de rabia contenida y un aire lujurioso que no paso desapercibido para Regina – no puedo ocultarlo más, esas malditas faldas me vuelven loca, me estas matando Alcaldesa Mills…

Tal vez fue que llevaba mucho sin sentir placer o que este beso junto a la voz de Emma la estaban haciendo perder la cabeza pero Regina no logró reprimir un gemido al oír esa confesión.

-Dime que hago, dime que hago para que te entregues a mí sin que tenga que atraparte contra una pared y sostener tus manos entre las mías – Emma caminó dejando húmedos pasos por el cuello de Regina que sentía que iba a perder el equilibrio por la impresión de estar disfrutando de las caricias de esa tediosa mujer a la que decía odiar como al diablo mismo, esa estúpida mujer que ahora mismo le provocaba espasmos en todo el cuerpo mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja – sé que quieres más, tu cuerpo me lo dice, los sonidos que hace tu voz me lo dicen, el hecho de que lleves casi medio minuto acercándote voluntariamente me lo dice – Regina retrocedió por instinto cuando Emma le hizo notar que estaba empezando a dejarse llevar, la rubia la soltó y ella sintió un vacío imposible – ahora mismo lo único que deseó es hacerte gritar de placer como nadie lo ha hecho antes – Regina sintió que se ahogaba pero porque una onda de aire cálido le azotaba el estomago – Yo te deseo, te deseo Regina Mills, quiero hacerte el amor ahora, aquí mismo.

Ambas se quedaron paradas por un instante, una frente a la otra. Imposibilitadas de hablar. Las intenciones de Emma estaban ahí en el aire girando pero le cedía la última palabra a Regina. La alcaldesa agitada y semi desnuda seguía en el limbo. Cuando fue totalmente consciente de que estaba libre de hacer lo que quisiera, cuando fue consciente por fin de sus manos liberadas caminó un paso y le dio un bofetón en pleno rostro a Emma. La rubia lo recibió y por pura inercia dio un paso hacia Regina. Y ese movimiento solo sirvió para estrellarse en el cuerpo y en los labios de la alcaldesa que le devolvía con creces el embate anterior.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a decirme todas estas cosas? – bufó contra sus labios - ¿Cómo te atreves a desgarrar mi ropa y besarme así? – continuó mientras Emma la levantaba asentándola en su cadera mientras sus piernas se abrazaban a la cintura de la rubia - ¿cómo te atreves? Eres una mujer bruta y desubicada – le mordió el labio y las manos de Emma se aferraban en su trasero apretándola más – y por eso tendrás que hacerme el amor, ahora, aquí mismo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Emma arrojó todo lo que había sobre su escritorio al suelo y la apoyó contra la madera helada en comparación con la piel de Regina y el cuerpo de la rubia. Ahora fue Regina la que se encargó de desnudar a Emma como pudo dejándola en sujetador pero para su delirio, la mujer que no dejaba de masajear sus pechos con algo similar a la violencia y desesperación se había encargado de desnudarlos primero. Emma se inclinó y mordió agresivamente su cuello dejando una marca violácea mientras avanzaba poco cortes hasta los pezones erguido de la alcaldesa.

-Oh diablos si – gruñó Regina cuando los dientes de Emma se asieron con avidez a sus pechos, haciéndole sentir un placer que caminaba en la línea exacta que lo separa del dolor – oh, Señorita Swan hágame gritar como me prometió – le ordenó provocadoramente.

Emma solo atinaba a gruñir pero sus manos jugaban mejor esa batalla de a dos que libraba. Sus manos, su lengua, sus dientes, sus labios. Regina dio un grito de impacto cuando su falda termino hecha un cinturón y las medias que llevaba fueron desgarradas como su camisa. De un tirón, las bragas acabaron contra la pared puesta y los dedos de Emma acariciaron toda la zona intima de Regina.

-Estas toda mojada Señora alcaldesa – dijo Emma con superioridad.

-Que esperabas – le dijo Regina mientras abría las piernas voluntariamente para que Emma pudiera observarla – si alguien te asegura que va a hacerte gritar te excitas, como veras…

Emma gimió con furia. Poder ver a Regina así le hizo perder el poco de raciocinio que le quedaba – Maldita Alcaldesa, te voy a hacer llorar de placer este día, no lo olvidaras jamás.

En un mínimo movimiento introdujo dos dedos dentro de la mujer sacudiéndola por completo mientras su cintura realizaba el mismo movimiento penetrador de su mano y Regina abría sus piernas más y más mientras los dedos de Emma la atravesaban una y otra vez, mostrando una flexibilidad increíble. Pero sobre todo una excitación mucho más prodigiosa. La humedad que mojaba sus dedos era tal que Emma se sentía a punto de explotar ella de placer mientras esa preciosa mujer se movía contra sus embestidas – muévete, muévete Regina, déjate llevar por mi deseo, te prometo que vas a gritar como nunca en tu vida, no vamos a parar hasta que te vengas una y otra vez, hasta que grites mi nombre, hasta que me pidas por favor que me detenga de una vez.

Regina vibró rendida a las palabras de Emma y su ímpetu – Oh dios, Señorita Swan, siga toda la tarde, siga toda la noche… no vaya a parar…

Emma la embistió con fuerza y toda la fuerza que concentraba en su interior la morena se aferró a sus dedos, envolviéndolos con intensidad. Regina convulsionó con agresividad y estalló líquidamente en los dedos de la rubia que no ceso de moverse dentro de ella, incapaz de detenerse.

-¡Oh Diablos! OH… _**¡SEÑORITA SWAAAANNN!**_

- _Di mi nombre, dime Emma_ – dijo una pérdida rubia mientras la alcaldesa castañeaba sus dedos delante del rostro de la sheriff que continuaba desde hacía un rato en el mundo de los sueños despiertos cansada de llamarla.

-¡EH? – Regina arqueó una ceja - ¿de qué diablos habla?

Emma despertó de su estúpida fantasía de lunes por la tarde mientras se sonrojaba indescriptiblemente. ¿Cómo había caído en la telaraña de esos deseos que tenía reprimidos? Regina la miraba consternada y de brazos cruzados apoyada en el escritorio. Emma trató de recobrarse como pudo.

-Hablo de… hablo de… - dio un grito de frustración, Regina dio un salto en su sitio asombrada - ¡AHHH! No sé de que hablo… me vas a matar… me voy – espetó enojada – necesitó una ducha ya.

-¿Una ducha…? – susurró Regina mientras la veía irse de su oficina. Ladeó la cabeza levemente mientras la observaba – desde luego lo mejor es verla marcharse – aprovechó para decirle sin siquiera corroborar que Emma la escuchará, mientras asentía siguiendo los movimientos del cuerpo de Emma. Hipnotizada con el andar de la rubia. "Desde luego ese trasero es demasiado mono", se dijo y luego sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad - ¿A qué ha venido eso?

* * *

 _Gracias por leer! Espero que sea de su agrado!_

 _Lo reconozco estuve escuchando a Ricky mientas lo escribía puede que por eso haya algún deje por ahí a una de sus canciones! Pero que Ricky se lo tome como un tributo PLEASE! XDDDD_


End file.
